herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hokey Wolf
Hokey Wolf is the smooth-talking title character throughout each cartoon. His main hobby in life was to outsmart and coax the clueless out of free meals or places to stay, much of which he seemed to do so with ease, despite possible consequences later on. Appearance Hokey is a fully grown brown furred wolf Standing on Two Feet, He typically wears his trademark green bow tie with white collar and a violet-colored hat. Personality His personality would later be recycled for fellow Hanna-Barbera characters, "Top Cat", and "Yogi Bear" who starred in a prime-time sitcom that ran from 1961 to 1962 that followed a very similar concept. Bio Hokey is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way into the simple life. He is often accompanied alongside by his young, diminutive, sidekick "Ding-a-Ling Wolf", Goals His main goal in life is to Out smart the clueless into getting free food, or places to stay he and Ding-a-Ling always try doing schemes, usually hokey does the work, and ding-a-ling tags alongside Hokey. Hokey seems to get though very easily, but sometimes doesn’t seem though on his fast taking work it the end. He seems to do both Heroic acts and Villainous acts making him an Anti-Hero. While he does most of the work and seemingly getting though with it and managing to outsmart the clueless. It usually backfires on him at the end. His most notable role is in The episode "Chock Full Chuck Wagon" where he and Ding-a-Ling try to steal a cowboys Chuck Wagon, while he did villainous acts in the episode, he managed to succeed at the end, intell a real stampede emerged then he and Ding-a-Ling ran for it. Another notable Role is in The Episode "Hokey Dokey" in The Episode Hokey tricks the three little Pigs Out of there home, so he and Ding-a-Ling can have a "Nice Cozy House For The Winter" but it backfires on him again after the three little pigs found out that the "Big Bad Wolf" turned over a new Leag, and the three little pigs and the big bad wolf give him a lesson, by blowing the brick house down with Hokey and Ding-a-Ling inside. Voice Acter He was Voiced by Daws Butler (Who also Voiced Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion and Peter Perfect) in the Series and other Series he appeared in with the except of Yo Yogi!, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Other Appearances Even though Ding-a-Ling appears in every episode of The Hokey Wolf segment. Hokey appears by himself in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Laff-a-Lympics and The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and also some comics. Hokey appears in the Laff-a-Lympics TV Series as a Member of The Yogi Yahooeys. He appears in The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and In Yo Yogi! as The Mayor. And as a Recurring character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. Gallery Hokey Wolf.jpg Hokey Wolf.png Hokey Wolf2.png Hokey Wolf2.jpeg Hokey Wolf3.jpeg Daws, We Miss The Sound of Your Voice.jpeg Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent